Video:Mushi Sanban and Piston Revenge Kidnaps Kohtaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori/Busted and beaten up by The King of the Monsters
Summary Mushi Sanban and Piston Revenge were sick and tired of Kohtaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori because they punish them, so they had to plan to kidnap them. Transcript Part 1: *Female Kana: Hey you! Stop right there, Mushi and Piston! We have you surrounded! *Bing Bong: Don't worry Kohtaro and Reiko. We are here to save you and as for you Piston and Mushi, you are in dead meat now!! *monsters angrily surrounded Mushi Sanban and Piston Revenge and began pummeling them. This action is completely censored as the Angry German Kid sound effects are heard. *(5 minutes later) *Piston Revenge: Huh? What happened? Where are we? *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp! I am extremely mad at both of you for kidnapping Kohtaro and Reiko for Giving Kohtaro Minami a Warren Style Punishments and tickled Reiko Shiratori's feet and toes for no reason with acrylic paint! Now Kohtaro Minami has to clean her feet and paint her nails thanks to you! That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for mega serenity! No more porn stuff for you! *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Ryoko Izumo: I'm Ryoko Izumo. *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. *Regina: I'm Regina. *Sailor Saturn: I'm Sailor Saturn. We, monster children, are way better than you you stupid (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out! *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret from Barnyard. *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2, *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy. *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: I'm Kion. If you dare rant on The Lion Guard, I will call the Lakeside People's Army to kill you! *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. You will be stretched for 7 months due to what you have done for kidnapping Kohtaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori for giving him a warren style punishment and tickling her feet for no reason with acrylic paint. *Revenge and Mushi Sanban is soon stretched *Piston Revenge and Mushi Sanban: No! (X40) *Bing Bong: There. Now you have been both stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. Now Reggie, Sharptooth and Sailor Saturn will give you final punishments!! *Reggie: This is a very strict and painful warning. If you dare make Undyne bawl a massive tsunami of tears by calling her a crybaby during Inside Out, The Phantom of Thieves from Persona 5 will beat you up! *Sharptooth: And if you dare try to kidnap Mio (Maskman) and tickle her feet for no reason, I will bite you to death!! *Sailor Saturn: Yes, now it's about time for the King of the Monsters to beat you up! King of the Monsters, beat Piston Revenge and Mushi Sanban up! *Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost and Beetle Mania appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect plays and she is ready to attack Piston Revenge and Mushi Sanban head on. *Geon: This is what you will get for kidnapping Kohtaro Minami and Reiko Shiratori for giving him a Warren Style punishment and tickling her feet for no apparent reason with acrylic paint. Now I'm going to break your skull!! Prepare for some bleeding!! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *Piston Revenge and Mushi Sanban: No! (X30) *(Velouria appears and hides The King of Monsters beating up Piston Revenge and Mushi Sanban by scratching him with him claws and biting him with her teeth). *Velouria: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Mushi Sanban's grounded days Category:Piston Revenge's grounded days Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:X Kidnaps SomeoneCategory:Videos